Ouran Forensics and Investigatory Club
by PatsTheName
Summary: "To a normal person, walking away from a murder would be a bad thing, but I'm smiling and resisting the urge to skip away from the scene." AU. Involves OCs and not much pairings. May get gory. T, but may change to M.


**Author's Note:**Hey readers! It's summer and I'm just going to write away the summer heat. I'm working on a new story (don't worry, the other stories will be updated... eventually.) and I just want to see how this will work.

It's an AU where the Host Club never existed, but instead they started a Forensics Club, hence the name. The prologue will be from the killer's POV during their second year of middle school, but the rest of the chapters would be written in third person starting from their (Haruhi and the twins') first year of high school.

Have I said enough? I think so.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a busted laptop that just corrupted my movie files. I don't own Ouran. Gots it?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It's been a while.

A long while, really.

Now I want to—no, _need_ to do it again.

It has to be done in order for me to get rid of this hunger.

Hunger for _blood._

I need to kill again. Last time I've ever killed anyone was when I was eight. Between then and now is… four, five years?

Four to five years of trying to contain the urge to slit someone's throat and watch their blood trickle down into a small river across the floor.

I need to cause another brutal, blood-dripping murder. I need that adrenaline-infused high once again.

If only a target would show up.

Huh. I almost forgot about this part of the murder. When you have no direct target whatsoever, it takes a while to wait for one. It takes even longer to wait for that target to be alone. It gets boring, but most of the time it's worth the wait.

Although I think I might have waited a bit _too _long this time. Hiding out in the bushes of Ouran is easier than most of the other places I've had to hide out, but it doesn't help when it comes to keeping track of proper targets. According to my watch, it's 7:30 on the dot and by this time, most if not all of the students of Ouran have gone home.

You know, I'm starting to think that I can fi—

"What do you _mean_ the car broke down!"

_Bingo._

Looks like I've found my target. It's that French-Japanese girl who likes to wear costumes a lot—Renge, I think. From how many bags she's carrying, it looks as though she just came from club practice. If I remember correctly…

She's part of the drama club, whose practice for the Christmas showcase ended about an hour ago.

And now she's the last student on campus.

At least, from what she knows.

This is my chance. My jacket's zipped, mask is on and knife's ready to stab.

Finally, she gets off her phone. The call was probably from her chauffer considering the fact that they were talking about a car breaking down. I wouldn't have known that if she didn't talk so loud all the time. Now I can watch her movements _in silence. _I need to study her movements… I need to find the right timing…

There's my chance. She's about to reach for something in her satchel. Probably one of her disgusting Boy's Love comics again. I need to go closer without being caught.

Just my specialty.

I need to go just behind the pack… perfect. Close enough to jump at the right moment.

She's kneeling down and just pressing the lock of her bag. Kneeling doesn't give me much space to stab her with, but now is the only time I can get this close. I need to jump now before she even opens her satchel.

She screams. Big shocker there. I love it when they scream before the big kill. A semi-dramatic gasp is good too, but not as much as the ear-splitting note a scream gi—

Okay, ouch. She was able to hit me with her elbow. Rare, but not the biggest surprise I've ever gotten. Some of my targets like to fight back, which I like too.

Luckily the drama club and street fight club are collaborating on "Kung Fu Kid: the Musical" for the Christmas showcase.

Gives me more of a fight.

Oh look, she's trying to trip me with a low sweep of her leg. Adorable. Nothing a jumping kick to her face can't stop.

One thing I've learned from growing up in the midst of a war: men can hit women.

Well that knocked her out. For someone who's about to participate in a play about kung fu, she has little endurance and resistance against direct attacks. But then again, she did have rehearsal which could—

Never mind. No time to waste.

Now what was the rib that bisects the body again? Was it the second or the third?

I'll just stab her in between that then.

Ah, she's one of those targets who open her eyes to any pain her body senses, unconscious or otherwise. It's not the very best idea 'cause the last thing they'd see would be the stream of blood coming out of their abdomen.

A knife to the side alone isn't going to kill anyone. I need to finish the job.

As expected, she's also the kind of target who gives small gasps of pain during the kill. It makes me want to kill her even slower. Those gasps are music to my ears.

Spoke too soon. The sound of a car's engine is getting closer. Time to etch my signature mark on her palm and disappear, or at least hide behind a pillar.

As expected, her chauffeur has arrived. He's honking his horn, but he doesn't seem to see her body just helplessly lying on the floor. That gives me the chance to change back into my middle school uniform and walk casually away and out the gates.

The chauffeur doesn't notice me walking away towards the exit, but he finally noticed Renge lying on the floor. I know because he's dialing furiously on his cellphone and he's got this panicked expression on his face.

To a normal person, walking away from a murder would be a bad thing, but I'm smiling and resisting the urge to skip away from the scene.

This is fun. I need to do this again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yes, Renge's the first character to die. Sorry to all the Renge fans out there! DON'T KILL ME! *shields self*

So? What do you think? Is my writing style here too weird? *panics like Tamaki*

The hosts will show up in the next chapter, so don't worry. *wink*

Review please, mi amigas!


End file.
